


Eldest

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Classicaloid OC, NAN IS THE OLDEST IN THE MANSION DONT FUCGKIN CROSS HER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: Failed macarons and passive-aggressive cleaning? In this house? Its more likely than you think.





	Eldest

Smoke wafted through the Otowa mansion.

Nannerl knew that that meant Ludwig was cooking breakfast.

It was curious that he was up early, she was usually the first person awake because she loved watching the sunrise from the cupola on the roof.

She thought that it was probably the best idea to head down to the kitchen and help him clean up whatever mess he made this time.

Apparently, his latest cooking endeavor was French macarons which particularly amused Nannerl because she never imagined he had the patience or delicacy to make such small confections.

“I think you didn’t use enough almond flour,” she said as she looked around at the flaming egg whites on the counter.

“Young one, go get me a fire extinguisher,” Ludwig replied absentmindedly while poking the charred remains of his macarons with a fork.

She couldn’t believe her ears.

Young.

He had called her young.

“Hold on, I think you made a mistake I am not Kanae, I am Nannerl,”

“What’s the difference, the room is still on fire” 

“Whats the-, Whats the difference? I’m older than everyone here!” she said incredulously.

“You’re like, six” he grumbled back.

Nannerl stomped off to find the fire extinguisher only to remember that she saw Kanae use it last week when Ludwig was making scrambled eggs.

So instead she found a bucket in the shed and filled it up with water. 

“It’s doing two jobs at once,” she thought to herself.

She marched back to the kitchen where Ludwig was still poking his failed macarons.

And promptly poured the bucket of the water on the fire and also effectively drenching Ludwig in the process.

“I am nineteen years older than you, don't forget it. I may be short, but you better watch it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with more slice of life fics because I am a sap. -N


End file.
